Baby, It's Cold Outside
by La5021
Summary: Shamelessly based on the song.


_**I'm procrastinating again and while my English essay is weeping and Kafka and Shakespeare are plotting my untimely death, I present you with a short Fleurmione fic.! It's unedited so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them eventually. Let me know what you guys think and have a good Christmas!**_

_**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any of the characters, nor the songs that are present in the fic. **_

* * *

><p>The carriage was dark and quiet for the most part, save for the gentle roar of the crackling fire and the pleasant warm glow it radiated. Hermione sighed contentedly as she felt Fleur run her deft fingers trough the bushy mane of hair that she claimed to love so. She'd huffed and complained about the disheveled and tousled look she'd sported the first time that the French witch had done it, but all she could do now was hum in pleasure as Fleur lightly scratched her scalp. The arm wrapped around her shoulders tightened ever so slightly and Hermione snuggled closer, breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla and something flowery that always seemed to elude her.<p>

The pair had spent the afternoon together, casually lounging on the sofas in the Beauxbatons library to escape the wintery chill of the grounds and the ever-present drafts of the castle, not to mention the whispers that followed them wherever they went. Hermione mostly ignored them, but it bothered Fleur greatly to hear them say such things about the Gryffindor. The blonde had very nearly hexed Draco Malfoy the first time she'd heard him call her love 'Mudblood'. It was only Professor Snape's timely intervention that had saved the boy from the unquestionable wrath of the Veela.

"Fleur… I should go. It's getting late," Hermione murmured sadly, turning to look at the dark sky through the window.

"But chérie, it's freezing outside."

"It's getting late. I should really get back to the castle," she repeated and moved to get up from the comfy sofa. An unsuccessful endeavor as Fleur was quite reluctant to let her go. "Today's been lovely…"

"And I've enjoyed our time together as well," Fleur said, shifting so she was facing Hermione. She took her hands in hers. "Merlin, your hands are like ice!"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the Veela's blatant lie and her attempt to get her to stay. Her girlfriend knew full well that she'd been roasting all day. She smiled and moved in for a chaste kiss, her hand lingering on the blonde's cheek. Fleur's eyes were still closed when Hermione pulled away.

"The boys will start to worry and Ron will likely start pacing the floor. I should really-"

She was cut off by a swift pair of lips. "But, mon coeur, listen to that fire. It's Saturday night; there is no hurry," Fleur whispered, all the while laying kisses along the curve of Hermione's jaw, her cheeks, her forehead and her lips once more.

Her breath catching in her throat, Hermione could feel her will slipping with each feather-like touch.

"Well," she began breathily and Fleur smirked victoriously. "Perhaps one more butterbear before I go."

The Veela sat up and pulled Hermione along with her until they were barely nose-width apart. "Why don't you put on some music while I pour, mmh? I would very much like to dance with you, chérie."

Lost and utterly mesmerized by the twinkling swirls of the blue that were Fleur's eyes, Hermione nodded and walked to the large bookcase on the opposite side of the room. She peered and scrolled through the extensive collection of vinyl before she finally settled on Etta James' classic, 'At Last', a favourite of her parents'.

She'd barely placed the record on the record player when a pair of arms encircled her from behind and tugged her into a slow waltz.

_At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over and life is like a song. _

They swayed to the soft crooning, Hermione's head neatly tucked under Fleur's chin.

"I dread to think what Parvati and Lavender might think. A young, impressionable girl in the clutches of a French seductress. And a Veela, no less," teased Hermione, her warm breath tickling the skin of the blonde's neck. Fleur chuckled and merely held on tighter. "You must have put something in my drink or cast a spell on me… I'm not even sure I want to break it."

"I would do no such thing, mon amour."

_I found a dream, that I could speak to. A dream that I can call my own._

"Of course you wouldn't. You love me." she said cheekily. Fleur laughed, the low sound resounding deep in her chest and Hermione embraced the warmth that she exuded.

"I do. So much."

_And here we are in heaven for you are mine… At Last_.

The brunette pulled back, eyes twinkling brightly and stood on her tip toes to kiss those tempting lips. "I love you, too. Even when you're being pushy."

Fleur released her and put a hand on her chest, affronted. "Moi? Pushy? I'd like to think of it as opportunistic."

Hermione laughed and stepped into Fleur's waiting arms once more and they continued dancing despite the music crackling out quite some time ago.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Hermione stood by window, squinting at the darkness outside and sighing at the falling snow that hadn't slackened at all in its descent in the past two hours.<p>

"I should go," she said again, not sounding convinced at all. Fleur hummed in acknowledgement, but still refused to relinquish her hold on her love's waist. "This day's been so nice and so warm-"

"It's cold outside and it's snowing, chérie. I only want-

"-and I had a really lovely time, but-"

"I'm lucky you decided to come and I'm glad you enjo-"

"I really should go."

"It's much too dangerous, mon amour. Look outside the window."

Stubborn as ever, Hermione refused to give in even though she herself could feel the chill seeping in from whatever small opening in the window.

"Ginny will be suspicious, you know," she muttered unconvincingly. "She'll be worried… sick." She stopped, pausing at the look Fleur was giving her. Hermione had seen it before, the night of the Yule Ball as she walked down the stairs. Desire.

"Forgive me, love, but your lips look delicious," marveled Fleur, leaning in to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Hermione put a finger to her girlfriend's lips.

"You're lucky that I don't have a brother and that Harry is too busy mooning over Cho to be banging on this door. And good grief! Again, what if Lavender or Parvati caught wind of this? You know how vicious the gossip has been at-"

Fleur leaned in again, interrupting her mid-sentence and kissed her firmly, capturing Hermione's bottom lip between her own, lightly nipping tugging at it until she was allowed entrance with her tongue. They danced in an entirely different manner and Hermione struggled to remember why she even wanted to leave. This feeling, being with Fleur was entirely too pleasurable, too real, too _raw_.

Fleur released her with one final peck, looking far too smug for her own good.

"I was right," she said happily with a broad smile, showing just the hint of her pearly whites. "Your lips are delicious."

The blonde laughed at Hermione's aghast expression, but truthfully the Gryffindor delighted in the sound, at the Veela's happiness.

The brunette looked outside the window and sighed yet again. The weather was only getting worse.

"Love, I've never seen such a blizzard before. Even in France," murmured the French witch thoughtfully.

"But I have to get back. I can't sleep here."

"Well-"

"Don't you dare, Fleur Isabelle Delacour."

"You would freeze out there, chérie. And that simple would not do."

"Then I'll cast a warming charm," replied Hermione drily.

"Vous êtes sérieux? Mais vraiment? 'Ermione, it is up to your knees out there!"

"Fleur, this has been wonderful. You've been wonderful," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "But I-"

"Don't go," whispered Fleur shakily against the shell of her ear, her hot breath sending warm shivers down the course of Hermione's spine. "You'll catch your death out there and I have grown rather fond of you, you know."

"Is that right?"

"Mmmh..."

"Can you live with the gossip and promise not to hex anyone if they so much as imply something?" Fleur grumbled in response to that remark.

"Well, that would require something on your part, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "How about another drink?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I apologize for any mistakes or typos. Feedback is always appreciated so please do leave a comment. :)<strong>_


End file.
